Recueuil d'OS
by Lily-Funambule
Summary: Tokio Hotel Un O.S pour chaque garçon. Les marguerites faneront Tom , Une tarte à l'abricot Gustav , Et le linge volait Bill ,L'alcool coule à flots Georg .Bonne lecture.
1. Les marguerites faneront

**Les marguerites faneront.**

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Le carillon résonnait allègrement dans toute la maison.

Un temps.

Deux temps.

Trois temps.

Le silence virevolte avec l'odeur de l'humidité, qui elle danse la salsa avec le renfermé. Dans la mélodie du temps, il n'y a plus de vie. Seulement le « tic-tac » incessant de la vieille horloge du couloir. Ainsi que le « tap - tap » d'un pied sur le perron. Le guitariste est agacé. Pourquoi Maëlle n'ouvre donc pas cette porte ? Tom sait bien que cela fait un mois qu'il l'a quitté et qu'elle doit lui en vouloir mais on n'ignore pas Tom Surtout quand l'un des plus beaux jeunes hommes d'Allemagne lui a accordé du temps.

Il patiente encore un peu. Trente secondes. C'est largement suffisant. Il tourne les talons.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Trois pas.

Et demi - tour. Des regrets pleins la tête et pleins le cœur pour la première fois. Puisque à la porte il n'y a pas de réponse il va essayer à la fenêtre. Les rideaux sont tirés mais il peut voir un vase. Trois marguerites. Trois fleurs complètement fanées. Les trois fleurs qu'il a cueillies dans un pré avant de lui offrir. Première et dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça.

**FLASH BACK : **

Maëlle avec son jean qui a connu les pires choses. Avec sa tunique bleu passée pleine de javel. Et ses cheveux frisés qui vole. Elle est magnifique et semble tellement fragile. Lui, il la suit, la guitare sur le dos - pour lui faire plaisir. Il sifflote pour casser le silence installé.

« Dis, c'est quoi tes fleurs préférées ? »

Petite phrase qui sonne comme une ritournelle dans ce champ. Prairie pleine de coquelicots et de marguerites

Maëlle arrache un coquelicot pour le mettre dans ses cheveux et lui répond de sa voix fluette.

« Les marguerites. »

Alors Tom en cueille trois, lui donne et conclue ce geste romantique d'un baiser et d'une promesse.

« Je reviens avant qu'elles ne se fanent. Je te le promets. »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Maëlle elle le savait qu'il ne serait pas de retour. Les marguerites se sont fanées et elle a quand même attendu. Trois semaines. Et puis c'est tout. Un matin, elle s'est levée et c'est tiré une balle.

Ca Tom il ne le voit pas. Il ne voit pas derrière le canapé son corps étendu dans une mare de sang. Non, Tom il ne voit que les trois marguerites fanées dans le vase devant la fenêtre dans l'entrebâillement des rideaux.

Et il s'en va. Pour ne plus revenir. Tom n'est pas dieu. Les marguerites se faneront toujours et rien ni changera.


	2. Une tarte à l'abricot

**Une tarte à l'abricot.**

Il en raffolait. Juste sortit du four, c'est là qu'il les aimait le plus. Elle les posait sur le bord de la fenêtre et le fumait s'échappait, embaumant la pièce. Une délicate odeur. Comme ses cheveux fin qui quand elle se penchait pour lui murmurer ses secrets à l'oreille. Ses cheveux délicats et fins.

« Dans dix ans tu te vois ou, Gustav ? »

Elle murmure Sandra. Elle ne veut pas déranger. Déranger, qui ? Personne. Gustav et Sandra ils habitent tout seuls. A deux. Petite vie qui leurs plait.

« Dans dix ans, je me vois avec toi. Sur une balançoire par exemple. Avec peut être un gamins ou deux. Riant aux éclats pendant qu'on les pousse. Cherchant leur nounours dans l'herbe quand ils les auront perdus. Leurs raconter des histoires à demi mots avant de les coucher. Leurs faire découvrir de la bonne musique. Partager ça avec toi. »

Gustav il s'emballe en s'imaginant dans dix ans. Le jeune homme, il aime bien se projeter dans l'avenir. Pas trop tout de même. Mais l'avenir qu'il vient de décrire, il y croit alors il le projette. Avec des mots, mais si il le pouvait il le ferait bien sur une vieille toile avec un rétro projecteur.

« Et toi, tu te vois ou ma Sandra ? »

Ferme les yeux. Réfléchis à ta réponse. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

« Pas avec toi. »

Trop tard.

Gustav sursaute. Sandra relève la tête.

« Pardon ? »

« Pas avec toi, Gustav. »

« Mais.. »

« Te dire que je suis désolée, serais un mensonge. Je ne le suis pas Gustav. Je n'y peu rien. Mon cœur dicte sa propre voix. Là maintenant, il me dit que je ne t'aime plus. Je suis cruelle mais honnête. »

Sandra a toujours été ainsi. Et Sandra elle attrape un abricot dans la corbeille sa veste et s'en va. Parce que maintenant ou dans dix ans, ces sentiments ils ne changeront pas.

Gustav il ne lui reste plus que la tarte à l'abricot comme souvenir. Et son odeur. Et le goût. Souvenir plus qu'éphémère.


	3. Et le linge volait

**Et le linge volait.**

Il se trouvait dans une maison en bois datant d'une époque lointaine. Une maison humide et froide. Une grande maison avec la mer qui jetait ses rouleaux d'écume en office de jardin. Une maison que beaucoup de gens enviaient. C'était sa maison et il l'aimait. Il lui arrivait de la partager. Quelques nuits Marie dormait là. Dans le creux de ses bras. Ceux de Bill et ceux de la mer. Parfaites osmoses. Eux ça durerait longtemps. Pas éternellement comme la nuit et le jour ou le pain avec le Nutella, mais presque.

Entre deux soupirs à demi mots ils se parlaient. Juste après leurs nuits mouvementées. Jamais avant ou à un autre moment.

« Il faudra laver les draps. »

« Il faudra. »

C'était toujours comme ça entre Marie et Bill. Toujours. Le linge volait. Sur la corde à linge, les draps blancs se voyaient de loin. Un phare dans une mer de déchéance. Chute de deux anges. Un signe dans la nuit orageuse.

Marie se mettait à sa fenêtre et regardait la falaise. Si les draps étaient suspendus elle y allait. Elle empruntait le chemin côtier et marchait, marchait. Elle ne s'est jamais tordue la cheville, mais..

Bill vivait reclus dans sa maison. Le bruit des vagues était la seule musique qu'il acceptait maintenant. La visite de Marie était la seule qu'il acceptait. On lui avait fait trop mal à ce jeune homme. Beaucoup trop mal. Il finit le travail. Chaque jour il s'enfonce un peu plus. Déprime qui était normalement passagère. Celle-ci c'est bien installée. Avec ses baguages elle a élue domicile dans son être. Elle ne le quittera plus.

Ensemble dans leurs draps blancs, dans le silence après leurs ébats Marie et Bill attendent l'apocalypse.

Le linge volait, Marie le rejoignait, repartait.

Foutu cercle vicieux.

Et le linge volait..


	4. Ca aurait du être juste un rendez vous

**Ca aurait du être juste un rendez vous.**

Aliane avait attaché ses cheveux. Comme il aimait. Aliane avait mis la robe qu'il lui avait acheté avant de partir pour faire la deuxième tournée avec son groupe. La noire et blanche. Aliane s'était rendue dans le parc. Là ou avait eu lieu toutes leurs retrouvailles.

Aliane et Georg. Une histoire passionnée et passionnante. Celle que tous les enfants souhaitent entendre de la bouche de leurs parents ou de leurs grands parents. Une de celle qui fait rêver et où l'amour triomphe.

Georg et Aliane. Ca ne s'est pas fait au premier regard. Non. Plutôt au premier pot de peinture qu'Aliane a renversé sur Georg en primaire parce que celui-ci lui tapait sur les nerfs.

D'ailleurs, Georg dit s'en souvenir comme si c'était hier. C'était un pot de peinture rouge d'après lui. Aliane elle dit que c'était du vert.

Combien de fois se sont ils disputés à ce propos ?

Eux, c'est une histoire qui dure, dure, durait.

Un jour, Georg a eu du succès avec son groupe. Ils s'étaient promis que rien ne changerait. Que ni la distance, ni les fans, ni la célébrité, ni les producteurs n'interféreraient dans leur histoire.

Aliane et Georg avaient oubliés l'impact du temps. Le plus grand ennemi des couples.

La jeune femme avait ses études à finir, le jeune homme son chemin mélodieux à suivre.

A chaque fin de tournée, de promos, de retour dans son pays, dans sa ville, Georg et Aliane se retrouvait au parc de l'Etoile.

« 17 H 30. Près du banc. Tu sais celui ou je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ? »

Bien sur que Aliane s'en souvient.

D'ailleurs, Aliane vient de fermer sa porte. Elle a resserré les pans de son manteau autour de son corps, dans l'attente d'une étreinte et s'est dirigée vers le parc.

Pile à l'heure. Comme à l'habitude. Histoire de ne pas rajouter du temps par-dessus.

Il l'attend déjà. Il tape du pied sur le tapis de feuilles mortes au sol. Il ne l'a pas vu arriver. L'homme à la grille de l'autre côté lui si.

Il la vu, comme une apparition.

Georg. Il l'aurait reconnu à des centaines de mètre. Sa démarche, ses cheveux, et la robe qu'il lui a offerte à noël.

Il observe, son Aliane rejoindre cet homme, devant leurs banc, à leur heure, dans leur parc.

Il a une envie de vomir subite. De laisser couler son dégoût. Cette femme il l'aime. Il l'aime et pour elle, il aurait abandonné la musique, si seulement elle lui avait dit. Dis quoi ? N'importe quoi, quelque chose. Ce silence, ne se serait pas installé, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Aujourd'hui Georg a eu la surprise de sa vie. Ca aurait du être juste un rendez vous de plus. Aliane et lui.

Enfin, non. Aujourd'hui Georg comptait demander en mariage Aliane. Mais Aliane, est passée à autre chose. Depuis quand ? Bonne question. Georg sait juste que quand il est arrivé un homme, un autre homme que lui attendait son Aliane.

Ca aurait du. Ca aurait du.

Aliane, a tourné la tête, elle l'a vu. Georg. Son premier amour. Le seul. Mais elle ne veut plus l'attendre. Alors tant pis. Elle vivra avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas.

La tête basse, Georg sort du parc.


End file.
